


Hard Times Passing

by NAOA



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1930s, Gen, Great Depression, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Historical, Historical Hetalia, Hitchhiking, Kid Fic, Orphans, Road Trips, Sweet, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23516458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAOA/pseuds/NAOA
Summary: Alfred is homeless during the Great Depression and in his wanderings he's charged with the task of caring for a small orphaned Taiwan. AU-Human names used, Taiwan is a child.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU set in the Great Depression, I suppose in the early years of it so about 1933 or so. America is homeless after losing his farm and finds a orphaned Taiwan to take care of. I've used human names and in this story, Taiwan is a little girl, about eight so it's not a romance. It's just going to be a sweet story about the bond that forms between them. Please enjoy! :)

Mr. Alfred F. Jones had lost his farm. He'd lost his farm and most of his possessions and was on the road. He hitched rides across America, doing odd jobs here and there and meeting interesting and new people. He was a very optimistic sort of man and the hard life had not hurt him very much. He looked forward to finding camps in the woods to share his woes in.

He didn't have much. He'd lost almost all of his money in the bank. He took to walking the dirt roads of America's Midwest. He walked along with his hands in his pockets and a tune on his lips. He sang to himself quite a bit and whistled when things got too quiet. He had his coat slung over his shoulder and his sleeves rolled up his elbows and might have been any other gentleman out for a Sunday walk but he in fact just come from his last job on a farm and the wife of the man he'd worked for had been kind enough to wash his clothes.

A car rocketed by and he waved, hoping to get a ride and if not to come across as friendly. The car did not stop but he didn't expect it too, people had places to go and places to be and not many of them had the time to stop for a drifter.

He wondered into a small town and with the little money he had left bought himself a coke. He sat on the steps of a wooden building reading: General Store in painted letters. He rested his elbows on his knees and admired the people walking home from church in their Sunday best, it was a quiet, drowsy town, no doubt suffering under the depression's grip. A little girl waved to him and he waved back.

He got up and walked, kicking along a stone and sipping on his coke when he came across something very interesting. A little girl was walking in a funeral procession. Nothing unusual about that but the little girl in question was Asian. He watched, pit y in his heart for the little girl. She was so small and big dollops of tears rolled down her cheeks as she held the hand of a preacher who was leading the procession. They walked behind the coffin and a small trickle of people followed behind them. She was the only Asian there and cried loudly, only occasionally breaking from her wailing to sniff.

He procession kicked up clouds of dust as the moved down the dry dirt street of the little town and again, Alfred felt his heart break for the little girl.

The owner of the shop he'd bought the coke from came out and stood next to him,leaning on the building's wooden weatherboard siding. "Pity that." He said.

"What happened?" Alfred asked.

"Sick. Couple got sick and died. Poor little girl."

He looked up. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"Preacher man gonna send her to an orphanage, she don't got any relatives."

Alfred bit back the pity he felt, she was such a small thing. "Poor kid." He said.

"Yeah, Life can be rough and it's always worse when it's rough on kids."

The store owner nodded and went back inside and Alfred did his best to forget the image of the crying little girl. He couldn't do anything to help her and so he tried not to think about it.

Finding no work in the tiny little town he headed on out and on his way he passed the cemetery. The burial was over and the little girl was standing with the preacher out in the distance. He paused and looked out at them. That stab of pin was welling back up inside of him. He played with his hat, taking it off and wiping an arm across his forehead.

Quite suddenly, the little girl came flying at him. She ran to him and hugged his legs. "No!"She sobbed. "I don't wanna leave!" Her voice was small and high. "I don't wanna leave!"

Alfred didn't know what to do and the preacher was running up to him now. "I'm so sorry!" He panted, trying to pry the little girl off of him. "She's not like this. She's very upset." He motioned back towards the fresh grave. "Please forgive her."

Alfred patted the little girl's had. "It's alright. The store owner told me about her. I saw the procession in town." He rested his hand on top of the child's head and knelt down. "Hey little thing, what's the matter? Why don't you wanna leave? Huh?"

She wiped her eyes but fresh tears came and took their place. "I don't wanna go to the orphanage!" She sobbed. "It's real far away and I won't know anybody. I wanna stay here cause mama and papa are here!" Her voice caught and she began sobbing again.

The preacher looked like his heart and gone and broken. "Sweetie," He said. "We wish you could stay but nobody here can take care of you." He looked down at Alfred. "You aren't a drifter, are you?" He asked.

Alfred nodded. "Sure am. Just passing through town."

The Preacher nodded, looking as though an idea had come to him. "Well, if you need work I think I may have a job for you."

He smiled. "That'd be great! Church need a new roof or something?"

"Not quite. This little girl here needs to get to Mississippi. Can you drive? Cause I'd lend you a car if you'd be the one to get her there. She seems to have taken a liking to you."

Alfred stood up, resting his hand on the top on the girl's head again. "Well, sure. Where abouts in Mississippi am I taking her?"

"Vicksburg. Come on over to the church and I'll get you directions."

With a hand to guide the now quiet little girl, they returned to the town and the preacher lead him to the church.

"I arranged things long distance with the orphanage in Vicksburg. They'll take her. It was just a problem getting her there. I'm glad you happened by."

Alfred looked out the window to where the little girl had been left to play. "What's her name?"

"Xio Mei. Her parents moved here before she was born. I can't imagine how hard this had been for her. So, all you have to do is get her to Vicksburg. You'll get the money when you bring the car back."

Alfred nodded. "Sounds fine to me. When do you want me to take her?"

The preacher sighed. "Tomorrow would be good. She's been staying with my wife and myself for the past couple of days and you're welcome to for tonight. Have dinner with us, please."

Alfred nodded, smiling. "I'd be happy to." He'd never pass up a free meal.

And so he ate dinner with the preacher man and his wife and little Mei who had indeed taken a liking to him. She wanted to tell him all about everything. He smiled and listened to her, letting her tell hm all about her parents and the little town. Her whole world.

In the morning the preacher showed him to a small garage where a model A Ford was parked. "Parish bought this before the crash." He said. "it's in good condition. You shouldn't have any trouble getting to Vicksburg in it and there's room enough in the back for the girl's things." He rubbed his hands together. "I wish there was something more I could do for you, Mr. Jones."

Alfred climbed in and gave the seat a test bounce. "This'll do fine." He leaned on the steering wheel. "What kinda life is that little girl gonna have?" He asked.

The preacher sighed and leaned against the car. "She's strong. She'll make something of herself."

When they drove back, the wife and little Mei were waiting for them. Mei stood squinting in the sunlight with all of her possessions piled in suitcases around her. The wife rested a hand on her shoulder and lead her to the car, lifting her in. She planted a kiss on Mei's forehead and patted her goodbye and the preacher shook her little hand and then Alfred started up he engine. "You ready?" He asked. She nodded and that was all he needed.

When they neared the edge of town she climbed into the back seat and stared out through the window at the shrinking town but she didn't cry and eventually she returned to the front seat and sat fanning herself.

"It sure is hot." She said.

He nodded. "Sure is, Miss Mei."

She looked up at him, playing with the ends of her short little dress. "Mr. Jones, how come you takin' me instead of the preacher?"

He laughed. "Well, I needed a job and so I wound up at your driver." They bounced along on the dirt and gravel road.

"You ever been to Vicksburg?" She asked.

"No ma'am, but I am with you."

"I don't wanna go to Vicksburg. I don't know anybody there."

"You will. You'll meet new people and make new friends."

"No I wont." She shook her head mournfully as though it was some horrible facet.

He chuckled. "I bought you a coke, reach on in the back and get it out, it might still be cold from the store." She did so and sat sipping from a straw. "Is it still cold?"

She nodded. "Thank you."

"So, about how old are you?" He asked.

"Eight. Don't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age?" Prissily for a minute before eying him beadily. "How old are you, Mr. Jones?"

"Twenty-six."

"You're old!"

He pretended to be hurt. "You sure do know how to wound a man, missy!"

She shrugged and sipped on her coke again before swallowing and asking: "So, what do you do for a living, Mr. Jones?"

"I used to own a farm."

"You don't anymore?"

"Nope, bank took it."

"That was rude. Why'd they do that?"

"Said I wasn't paying the bills. I ran out of money so they took my house. Story of my life in one sentence."

"Do you miss it?"

"Yep."

"Did you have horses? Mr. Kellebrew in my town had horses. He had three. And so did Mr. Long and two other people."

"I had two. Names were Jingles and Colonel."

"Did the bank take them too?"

"They sure did."

"That's too bad. Mr. Jones, how come you were in my town?"

"Just started walking one day after I lost the farm and never stopped. Feet took me to your town and lucky they did or I might not have met you."

She smoothed her dress. "Yep!" He looked up at him from beneath a thick bonnet of dark hair. "What state are we in?"

"We're sill in Oklahoma, honey. We got a ways to go before we get to the next one. Know what state we're going to next?" Shoe shook her head. "Arkansas. You ever been there?"

"No sir, I've never been outside of my town."

"Well, you will be now."

She settled in, leaning against the door and gazing out at the passing scenery. The day was still early and the light that filtered in still had that bright sharpness that light loses when it gets to be about mid day. Her dark little eyes took in everything.

Occasionally, Alfred would find himself glancing over to look at her and to check on weather or not she had fallen asleep but each time he did, she met his gaze with those big dark eyes. One time she smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back. She had a knowing sort of smile. What she knew he couldn't guess but it made her look sharp and sweet at the same time. It would be hard getting something by this little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

When night came they ate the fried chicken the preacher's wife had packed them and had a little picnic in the front seat, sipping on the second bottle of coke and telling stories and jokes.

They had parked along the side of the road, which was a perfectly acceptable thing to do. They hadn't passed a farm for miles and hadn't seen any other vehicles in ages.

Mei laughed her sweet little laugh at his stories and it was always nice to have an audience who was so attentive. Alfred was a great one for telling stories and he had a great many of them. Everything from the horses she so greatly seemed to love to Farm hands who's been missing a few marbles. He had funny ones of chickens and cows and of plowing adventures but through his story telling, he grew to realize just how much he missed his farm. It had been his parent's farm before him and he felt that in a way, he had let them down.

Mei didn't know that, she simply liked his stories and kept asking for more, loving how he did voices for people he'd know and people that she would never know. It was fun and for her, it kept her mind off of other matters that might cause her to cry.

Eventually, though she tried to help it, her eyelids grew heavy and began to droop and with a stomach full of fried chicken she finally drifted off to sleep, pulling her legs up on the seat. And it wasn't long after that Alfred too fell to dreams.

During the night, Alfred awoke to the sound of crying. It wasn't loud, bawling sobs, it was small, sniffles and whimpers. He cracked an eye open. Mei was siting up, looking out the window and crying. Her small upturned face was streaked with tears that glowed in the moonlight and her eyes were red. She rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands and cried quietly. Alfred reached across and patted her back. "Hey Honey," He aid. "What's the matter? Why you crying?" He asked.

She jumped, she hadn't known he was awake. "Mama and Papa!" She gulped. "I don't wanna leave them. If I go away I might not find them again and then they'd be all alone! I don;t wanna move." She whispered. " I don't wanna go to Vicksburg."

He sighed and nodded. "I know." He held his arms open and she crawled over for a hug. He kissed the top of her head, trying to comfort her. "Mei, it'll be alight and you won't forget your mama or your papa or your town."

She nodded again and sniffled, curling up against him on the seat. "I know."

He patted her head as she drifted off again and then shifted to make them both more comfortable. He was left with the lonely thoughts that he didn't know what he'd gotten himself into or what kind of girl he was caring for. He gazed up at the stars and then down at the little girl curled up next to him. He sighed, shifted again and drifted off himself.

In the morning, Mei made it clear that she did not want to talk about the night's pain and instead remained her cheerful self. She smiled and talked about her plans for adulthood.

"I'm going to be a lad, like my mama." She said.

She laughed. "I thought you already were."

She glowed at the compliment.

They came to a little town and he sent her into the store to buy them two more cokes and while she was gone, he filled up the gas tank. She came scurrying back and climbed into the back seat to change into fresh clothes.

It was then that he came to the dilemma of money. His wallet was emptier than the Grand Canyon. He looked around. The gas station attendant was stooped in his chair, reading the paper and smoking aimlessly. Alfred looked the other way and saw no one. He ducked back into the car and leaned back to speak to Mei. "Hang on, kiddo! You and me'r going for a ride." He said, slamming the door and stepping on the gas. They shot forward, just in time to see the attendant leap from his seat. "Hold on, Mei!" He yelled, laughing.

Mei shrieked and climbed up too look out the back window as they sped away from the gas station. The cokes rolled on the floor and Alfred let out a wild laugh and the town sank into the distance. "You hanging on?" There was a yelp and she tumbled over into the front seat, he noticed the big pink flowers in her hair and laughed. "Where's you get those?"

She pulled herself up and patted them, making sure they were still in place. "Picked them."

He grinned and pushed up his glasses. "Looks real pretty." A little ways away he slowed back to a normal speed and laughed. "Wasn't that exciting?"

She giggled. "That was fun!" She had changed into a nice little pair of boy's overalls and shirt and sat looking happy and bright. "Are they gonna come after us?"

"I doubt it and they can't catch us!"

She clapped her hands on her knees. "Good job!" They bounced along and with cheerful thoughts. It wasn't long before they passed a rickety old truck piled high with a family's belongings. Two little boys sat on the very back and they waved at Mei and she waved back, leaning out the window. She yelled a greeting but they didn't hear and soon they were gone, leaving behind cloud of dust. She hung out the window, trying to snatch a final glimpse of he long gone truck and didn't return to her seat until the dust began to burn her eyes.

Alfred laughed at her foolishness. "I wonder where they're going." She said.

"Maybe they're going to Vicksburg too." He suggested. "Maybe you'll see them when you get there."

"That would be neat! That would be really neat!" She said, pulling her feet up onto the seat. She hummed a bit and he thought it wise to teach her some of his songs. They were mostly fol ones he'd learned from other travelers and she liked them and learned quickly and before they knew it they were both singing.

Mei had a bright childish voice and she sang out loudly. They made a good time of it until they both tired and things slowed down again.

It was nice to have company, for the most part Alfred's wanderings had all been lonely. He'd been pretty much by himself since he's lost his home and he was a people person. He'd been indescribably lonely for so long that he was happy to have someone that he was happy to have someone to talk to, even f it was a child. He smiled to himself and then at her and she set his smile with a confused face but he only laughed.

They finally turned in a bend in he road and came a pone an interesting sight. Two boys stood on the edge of the road, thumbing for a ride. Judging by the new and cheapness of their suits, they had recently come from prison. Hey stood squabbling.

Alfred slowed to a stop. He knew from experience what it was like to have to wait a ride. "Hiya, boys." He said.

They stopped bickering and smiled. "Hello!" One of them stepped forward. "Can we get a ride? My brother and I need to get to the next town." He had a happy, smiling face.

Alfred looked at the supposed brother. They did indeed look as though the could be brothers. "What's your names?"

"I'm Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino."

"Italians?" He nodded happily. "Well, before you get in, I gotta ask: what did you do time for?"

Feliciano's face fell for a minute. "Prohibition." He said. "We were selling liquor."

Alfred laughed. "I don't consider that a crime. Hop in. Mei, will you get in the back?" He promptly climbed over the seat.

"Cute little girl, Mister." Feliciano said. "I don't suppose she's yours?"

"No, I'm taking her to Vicksburg in Mississippi."

Feliciano reached back and shook her hand.

"So how long did you two do for the liquor?"

"Two years." Lovino sighed. "We got caught when they broke down the door to our apartment. We were keeping a still in the basement. Someone tipped the cops off and we got sent to prison."

"Two years, that's crazy!"

"Tell me about it." Lovino shook his head. " I don't care, we're going back in business. We're gonna head to Louisville and set up there."

Alfred nodded. Far be it from him to judge another man for how he made his living.

"So why are you headed to Vicksburg?" Feliciano asked.

Mei bit her lip a little and gave look to Alfred to tell hm to go ahead.

"Well, little girl's all alone and a preacher gave me the job of take her to an orphanage in Vicksburg."

Both brothers gave Mei a sad look and Feliciano patted her hand. "Aw." He said quietly.

Mei slouched back into the backseat and stayed quiet. The Italian brothers took turns trying to cheer her up and Alfred had to laughed at their attempts and eventually Mei did too.

The car rocked on, bouncing and clanking down the old road with four friendly companions saeted within and talking congenially. The car had an early form of radio and Alfred flipped it on, catching a few snippets of music and a lot of static.

Lovino and Feliciano promised Mei that one day they wold visit her at the orphanage and she cheered up about the place.

That night they a slept in the car, the three men lad out in the front seat and Mei curled up in the back and the next morning they headed on again. Feliciano took it a pone himself to teach Mei Italian songs and even though she didn't get the pronunciations right, they sounded pretty and made everyone laugh.

"So, why Louisville?" Alfred asked.

"Good business." Lovino said, over his brother and Mei's wailing. "It'd be a good chance to dive in. I read that people drink more in the south and Kentucky is right in the middle so I'll be able to get liquor from Canada and run it down south."

"And Louisville is a bog enough city that we can supply a couple of speakeasies there too!" Feliciano chimed in.

Mei laughed. "What happens if you get caught again?" She asked.

"We run for it!" He said with a laugh.

"We made a run for it too! Alfred didn't p for the gas and we had to run!"

They all laughed. "Looks like we're with a couple of fugitives." Lovino teased.

"Please don't rob us, Mei!" Feliciano cried, throwing up his hands.

Alfred laughed as they hit a bump and everyone bounced up in their seat. "I dunno, we are a little short. Mei, what do you think?"

She made a gun with her hand. "Bang!"

More laughter and more bumps and Mei climbed up too look out the back window. A big cloud of dust rose up behind them, stretching out as far as she could see.

"What are you looking at?" Feliciano asked.

"Just my home. It's way back there." She pointed.

"Oh. Well, if it makes you feel any better, we've left our home too."

She nodded and rested on her arms on a lazy sort of way. The heat was catching up to them and making all drowsy and slow.

When the finally came to a small city, Lovino and Feliciano took their leave. "Goodbye, little princess." Feliciano said. "We'll look for you in Vicksburg someday."

She nodded and hugged them both.

"You boys stay out of trouble!" Alfred called out to them as they turned down a street to look for a bus.

"Not a chance! It's back to bootlegging!" Lovino called. "We're gonna be rich!"

They laughed and continued through the town, the car seemed much quieter and empty. Mei hummed a little but it wasn't the same as it was with the two cheerful brothers. The radio picked up a better signal in the city and they listened to it quietly. Duke Ellington's hits played over the static and the car was willed with jazz. Alfred drummed his finger on the steering wheel until they got too far away and lost the signal.

"I miss them." Mei said.

He smiled. "They were fun people. You know, you never know who you're going to meet on the road."

"I met you!" She said.

"Yep. There's a whole world of people on the road. They're all trying to get somewhere."

"Where are they trying to get?"

"Well, most of 'em wanna try their luck out in California and some wanna go to New York and some wanna go to Florida but all of them wanna get somewhere better."

"Where are you trying to go?"

He paused and laughed. "I'm one of them just trying to get somewhere better."And then he proceeded to tell her about the dust bowl and the Okies and the migration to California and the men who hopped trains and the families that walked a thousand miles because their farms were covered in sand. He told her all about the people he'd seen and the friend's he'd made. The camp fires he'd sang around and the stars he'd slept under.

"That sounds awful lonely." Se said.

He laughed "It can be but that's what makes it nice when you meet someone new and he's on the road just the same as you are."

"And they really walk? All the way to California?"

"Yep."

She shook her head wisely. "I don't think I could walk all the way to California. My feet would fall off. Hey, Mr. Jones? How far have you walked?"

He thought for a minute. "Well, lets see now. . . I started out near Enid... so pretty far."

She shook her head. "Did you walk the whole way?"

"Nah, I caught rides here and there, just like those brothers."

She nodded. "Where will you go after I leave?"

"I dunno, I gotta go back to your town. Tat way I can get my money and give them back the car."

"Oh. Wen you do and you say hi to my mama and papa?"

"Sure can, sweet heart."

She smiled. "Take them flowers and tell them they're from me."

He patted er head and ran is and over er silky black air. "Hey sugar, I've been meaning to ask, and don't take this the wrong way, but what were your parents doing in that town? There aren't a lot of Asian people in this area of the country."

She thought for a minute. "Well, mama and papa's families live in California and they're really far away. Mama and Papa left cause he wanted to be a farmer. They were really poor in California and so they left."

"Did they make the money?"

"Well, I dunno. They never talked about money around me."

He nodded. "Well, don't worry. Te market will get back up soon."

She shrugged.

"I mean it!" Alfred clenched is fist in the air to sow how serious e was. "Now that we have Roosevelt for president, things will shape up before you know it!"

She laughed, thinking him silly.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the next day when disaster struck. They hit a pot hole, jumped in their seats and were thrown forward. A loud bang issued from behind them and Alfred stopped the car. He looked at Mei with raised eyebrows and she returned the look.

Alfred climbed out of the car and stood in the dusty road with his hands on his hips. Mei scurried up behind him. "What happened?" She asked. He sighed. "Back wheel blew, honey." He knelt to examine it and then to check for a spare but there wasn't one. He ran a hand through his hair.

"What are we gonna do?" Mei asked, sounding worried.

He looked at the car. They couldn't carry all of her things and they certainly couldn't walk all of the way to Vicksburg. He didn't even know how close they were to the next town. "Well, give me some time to think. . ." He sat on the edge of the road and did his best to come up with something. She stood on the road and watched him, holding a doll.

He smiled, trying to hide his worry. "Well, we could always risk it and take the chance of walking. Maybe the next town is close.

She looked down the road, shielding her eyes with a hand. "It looks far and I can't see a town."

He hopped to his feet. "Won't know till be try." He didn't want to leave the car, some one could go through the luggage and take things. "Hmm. Lets do this, we'll walk on for a mile and if we don't find anything we'll turn back." She still looked doubtful. "I'll carry you if you get tired."

She gave a small nod. "I guess." She took his hand and the two of them set off. After a little bit she asked: "Can you tell me a story?"

He thought for a minute. "How about the time I was down by the creek and I met this French guy. Man he was something. Looney. Anyway, his name was Francis and he really thought he was somethin'. Well, Francis was goin' to head on over to Hollywood and become famous. He said he was gonna get in on the movies and be a big star. Guess he had the looks but. Anyway, man he was soemthin' he was so full of himself. Everybody at the camp wanted to shut him up. Well, guess they felt the same about me cause I ended up at Francis's fire and we got to talking and then about halfway through the night there was this noise like a dog only we knew it wasn't a dog, it was a wolf. You ever heard a wolf?" Mei shook her head. "Well it sounds a bit like this." He demonstrated and she laughed. "So there we were, all out in the open with this wolf howling the night away and we didn't have any weapons on us. We huddled together and were sitting around the fire, scared to turn our backs and that was when the wolf came walking right up to us. He was huge and he stood there, no more than three feet away with his eyes glowing in the dark. And I'll tell you, that Frenchman could fly. He was up a tree before I even knew he'd moved. Well, that left me all alone with that wolf and I stared it down!" Mei gasped. "it took two steps towards me and I took a running leap and ran to the other people's camp. I told them what was up and we watched all night. That wolf didn't leave until dawn and it was noon before that Frenchman came down from the tree. He came down with his hair a mess and his face all scratched up. He claimed that the wolf was rabid but I think that he was just trying to cover for running up a tree."

Mei laughed. "Did he ever make it to the movies?"

Alfred shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe. Maybe one day we'll go to the movies and he'll be staring in one."

"That would be amazing! Then you could say you know a movie star!"

He patted her head. "Yep. Hey, maybe I should go in for the movies!"

She giggled.

"What, you don't think I could do it? I'd be the biggest movie hero ever!" He held his arm up, flexing his muscle.

"Look!" She cried. "Someones' coming!" And true enough a black car came rumbling up. "Hey!"She yelled, waving.

The car slowed. And a man could be seen within. He grinned. "You guys need a ride?" He asked.

Alfred nodded. "Our tire blew out back down the road and we gotta find a mechanic."

"I got a spare if you need it." The man said. You two got any money?"

Alfred scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "No."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Well, whatever. You can still have it." He pulled over and let them in. "I'll take you back to your car." He said.

Mei climbed in the back seat and sat quietly, peering over the front seat.

"I'm Alfred, thanks a lot."

They shook hands. "Gilbert Beilschmidt. So, what were you two going to do about that tire situation if you don't have any money?"

Alfred shrugged. "Dunno. We're headed to Vicksburg, guess we would have had to walk." He laughed a little.

"That little girl walk?" Gilbert laughed. "Fat chance. She's a princes and princesses don't walk that far."

Mei huffed but still liked being called a princess.

"Well, I'd have carried her."

Gilbert grinned. "You her slave?"

"Something like that."

They stopped by their parked car and got out. Mei stood on the side of the road watching as the two men set to work. "Lucky you came by." Alfred said, grunting with effort.

Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, damn lucky. I'm headed east myself. Goin' to Georgia, I heard that it's pretty happening out there."

"Happening?"

"Yeah, I'm a driver. I race other cars. Bout the only way I can make money in this damn economy."

"Gambling?"

"Yeah. My brother is real smart, he's back home in California but me, I guess he got the family smarts and I didn't. I like driving. It's fast, dangerous and manly and I'm good at it." They finally got the wheel in place. "Illegal though. And let me tell you, when those cops show up you better drive like you mean it!"

Alfred laughed. "What kinda money do you make on that?"

"Enough to live. Guess if I had a real job I'd do better but then I'd be board as hell. I'm heading to a race not far from here, you two wanna come and see?"

Mei jumped up and down. "I wanna! I wanna!" She cried.

"Guess we will." Alfred said, leaning back against the car and wiping his neck with a handkerchief. "You lead the way.

Gilbert lead them to a deserted farm a couple of miles down the road. There were at least six other cars there and a small crowd of locals who'd gathered. One man was taking bets and another was playing referee.

Mei gave Gilbert a good luck kiss on his cheek and he patted her head. "Good Luck!" She cried, waving.

Gilbert drew Alfred aside. "Here, make a bet on me. Bet ten on me and I'll split it with you., we'll both leave with ten."

"I don't have any money." Alfred said.

Gilbert looked around nervously. "Here." He handed over a couple twenties. "Remember, bet ten and I'll give you half the winnings. This is all my money too so don't you go running with it."

Alfred promised he wouldn't and went and made the bet. He had a strong feeling that if they didn't win, Gilbert would be in a lot of trouble.

"It's starting!" Mei cheered as the sound of engines starting up reached their ears. They were all rather old, rusty looking cars, none of them actually made for racing but if Gilbert could make a living doing it, then Alfred guessed there must be something capable about them.

The race was to the county line and back, there was a man waiting to count the cars when they reached the county line and a prize of twenty dollars for the winner. Mei sat next to Alfred on their car roof and hugged his arm in excitement.

Once the cars were gone, there was really nothing to do. Several sleepy farmers were barbequing and selling what they cooked and one of them took kindness on Mei and gave her a chicken leg, patting her head and she shared it with Alfred. Not long after that, the sound of wheels and engines could be heard in the distance and all at once, Gilbert's car came speeding up ahead of the others. Mei let out a squeal and clapped her hands as he crossed the finish line.

Alfred collected their money. They'd won twenty dollars and he split it with Gilbert who'd also won twenty from the race. He grinned and there was no small amount of gloating on his part. He made his victory known.

It was lat in the night that the racing party departed and Alfred and Mei were left alone with Gilbert. He'd stashed his money and was talking with them while they enjoyed their barbeque.

"Well sure, I've thought about getting a real job." Gilbert said. "But I don't think I will. I like this. It's fun, exciting and I get to see the country. If I piss someone off, there's almost no chance I'll see them again. There's a kind of freedom to never being in the same place more than once of twice." He looked up to the stars and grinned. "I feel really free like this."

Alfred smiled too, pushing up his glasses as he did so. Mei slept next to him, using his knee for a pillow. "That's nice. I've been on the road since I lost my farm./"

"You an Okie?"

"I guess, but I didn't head to California."

Gilbert chuckled. "I'll tell you a secret. I'm from California and it's no better than anywhere else. People are poor there too. Heck, I left." He shook his head. My brother, he's smart. He hasn't let this depression hit him. I admire him a lot but I don't think I could ever be like him. I don't think I could spend my life trying to build something like the way he has. I think if I did, I'd fail. Ah well, some people are builders, some people are destroyers and I'm a flower. I go with it." Gilbert lay down and propped himself up on his arm. "I just go with it and you know? There's something nice about it. It's just me all alone and be damned if it isn't awesome! I get to see the world and do whatever I want!"

Alfred smiled a little but something held him back. "Isn't it lonely?"

Gilbert's smile faded too for just a second. "Heck no!" He said, a little too enthusiastically. "What about yourself? I know that little princess isn't your daughter."

Alfred looked down. "Her parents died. I'm taking her to Vicksburg. There's an orphanage waiting for her."

Gilbert made a noise. "That's awful. Poor kid. You know though, even though I can tell you're not related because she's Asian, if she wasn't, I'd have been fooled." He grinned. "I'd have thought you guys were a proper family."

Alfred looked down again. The thought almost scaring him but at the same time, he liked it. "Really?"

"Really. You take good care of her. I can tell."

"I haven't known her very long."

Gilbert shook his head. "Doesn't matter. If yer meant to be family, then it doesn't matter how long you've known each other."

"Meant to be family, huh?" Alfred looked up at the stars and sighed, thing deep and complicated thoughts.

Gilbert threw a log on their camp fire, making it crackle.

"But we'll be in Vicksburg soon and the I gotta say goodbye to her."

"That's up to you. You can take her to that orphanage and let her live with those strangers or not."

"What do you mean 'or not'?"

"You know. Just keep going with her. I know she's not really yours but I think you two would be happy together." Gilbert yawned. "I'm goin' to sleep. Don't rightly know what I'm saying anymore. Could be saying anything."

And yet, Alfred could not sleep. Now that he thought about it, he did not want to say goodbye to little Mei. Not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Gilbert was gone. He'd left a badly written note saying he'd headed on and that it had been a pleasure meeting them both, especially Mei, or as he put it, the little princess.

Mei was sad to see him go. She'd grown attached to him in the less than twenty-four hours.

They hit the road again only this time they were somber. Both new Vicksburg was close. Neither wanted it to be but with every mile they took, it was closer. Mei was quiet and sad and even though it would not be until the next day that they would reach it, she could already feel the city's shadow over her.

Alfred could too and he didn't like it. He tried to lighten the mood and tried to cheer her up. He wanted her happy for their last day together but he didn't really feel all that happy himself and her sorrow only deepened his own. They didn't talk about it. Neither one mentioned that it was their last day or that after tomorrow, they would never see one another again. Mei felt like she would cry each time she thought about it. She hated it.

It was noon when Alfred finally couldn't take it anymore. He stopped the car outside of a diner and got out. "C'mon Mei." He said. "We're getting milkshakes."

She looked up, pulled from her morose thoughts. "How come?" She asked, getting out.

He shrugged. "We need to cheer up. I won't have this last day be all depressing. " As soon as he said last day, Gilbert's words rang in his head. You can take her to that orphanage and let her live with those strangers or not. He shook his head to clear it.

She scuttled up behind him, nervous and sweet. He picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Blatantly refusing to think about the next day. It wasn't going to happen. He told himself.

They sipped their drinks and when that didn't satisfy, he ordered a plate of fries. Mei stared out the window, watching the empty high way outside and the clouds of dust that rolled over the field on the other side. That two lane black top went on forever, she thought. She wished that was really so.

Alfred drummed his fingers on the white table top. He wanted to lighten the mood. "You know, this is pretty good." He said. She nodded, still staring out the window. "I was in Texas one time and they had great shakes there."

She looked up. "Did you see any cowboys?"

He laughed. "One or two."

"Were they shooting each other?"

"Mighta been. I think they were fixing to at least." He was making it up. They had been just doing regular work.

"Wow! It was a shoot out. I wish I could have seen them. I've always wanted to see a real live cowboy."

Alfred laughed. He wanted to take her to Texas and show her. He wished he could. "Maybe some day you will." He said.

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I will and I'm gonna marry a cowboy!"

He choked, laughing hard. "Really?"

"Yeah!" She smiled wide. "And he's gonna have two horses and ones gonna be for me."

It really was cute. She was really cute. His heart would break when he had to leave her. It really would.

Back on the road they were in better spirits, still dreading the next day but in better spirits. They talked and were loud. Alfred told some more of his travel stories. Mei called them tramp stories. He told her all about the strange people he'd met and the crazy times he'd had. He taught her more of his songs and bits of poetry he remembered.

She loved it. She told him she'd learn to play the piano for him one day and it was a nice little dream where they could pretend that they really could sing and play the piano together.

It was late in the night that reality hit. It came with the stars. Mei and Alfred were lying together on the roof of the car, gazing up at the sky and thinking to themselves. Mei's dark eyes were wide and bright and when he looked at her, Alfred could see the stars reflected in their depth like tiny glowing pin pricks. It was in the reflection of the sky that he saw a movement and he looked up towards the heavens and saw a shooting star graze by.

Mei sat up and pointed. "Look!" She cried.

He did and watched the small star shoot across the sky. He wondered where it was going. Mei gazed wide eyed in wonder. "I've never seen a shooting star before." She whispered.

He smiled. He had but only a few times.

And then quiet suddenly, another shot across the sky and then another. Small and large and brightly burning. "It's a meteor shower!" Alfred said.

Mei let out an excited gasp. She sat up with her eyes shining and her mouth open. "Can you wish on meteors?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Maybe, give it a try."

She closed her eyes and squished up her face and concentrated hard and Alfred found himself doing the same. He didn't squish up his face or close his eyes but he found himself wishing all the same. He wished that tomorrow would never come. He wished they wouldn't have to say goodbye.

The shower passed and everything was still and calm. Only the sound of chirping cricket bugs could be heard. The land was flat and dark and Alfred lay back, eyes drooping. He looked up at Mei, she was sitting up, still watching the sky as though the meteors were still falling.

He blinked, trying to keep his eyes open but couldn't and drifted off.

He dreampt that he was home and the dust storm had never destroyed his field and in his dream, Mei was there, sitting at his kitchen table. She smiled and greeted him. She said good morning and waved. He wished that it could be like that. He wished he still had his nice little farm house and that Mei really was his daughter. Oh how he wished it could be so.

When daylight broke they headed on, Vicksburg was near and even though they stopped again for breakfast, it didn't seem to make any difference. The city loomed over them.

Mei almost broke down crying when they passed a sign reading city limits but the closer to the orphanage they grew the quieter she became. Alfred too found himself unable to talk. He was sure that if he said even a single word he would lose his resolve to say goodbye. He kept reminding himself that she wasn't his little girl. She wasn't his to keep and he couldn't take care of her. Yet for every reson he gave himself his mind chimed in with a counter. His mind said that he could get work. His mind palyed back what Gilbert had said.

"Doesn't matter. If yer meant to be family, then it doesn't matter how long you've known each other."

He almost hated those words because they filled his mind and possessed him like no other sentence had ever. Yet at the same time, he loved them. A proper family, Gilbert had said. He liked the sound of that. He was lonely, meeting friends on the road that he never saw for more than a few days at a time, it wasn't the same as just these few days had been.

They pulled up in front of the orphanage and Alfred almost couldn't bare it. It looked so bleak and cold. He looked down at Mei who had not looked at the building. "Honey?" He asked.

She looked up and her eyes were full of tears. She threw her arms around him and buried her face in his stomach. "I don't wanna go." She sobbed.

He petted his her head. "I know." It broke his heart.

"Alfred, I don't want you to go!" She cried. "Please don't leave me here!"

It pained him. "I wish I didn't have to but it's the right place for you." He said. "Honey, it's the right place for you. I promised the preacher."

She shook her head. "I'll run away!" She threatened and he really believed she would/. "I'll run all the way home and then I'll find you!"

He gave her a strong, solid hug and broke away. With out making eye contact he got out and began unloading her things and then she got out and began helping him. She sniffled a little but held in her tears.

And then he knelt and kissed her forehead. "Be a good girl and stay out of trouble. Do whatever you're told and try and be happy." He gave her a quick hug and got back in the car. He couldn't look at her. He just couldn't and he knew it was selfish but he'd die if he saw her tear streaked face one more time. He just couldn't do it. He slammed on the accelerator and refused to look in the rear view mirror.

It was several minutes before he realized that he was crying himself. He quickly wiped his face with his shirtsleeve and sniffed. He ran a hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses. He pulled over to the side of the road and then gave up. He put his head in his hands and sat miserably.

He couldn't believe what he had done. He wished he'd never agreed to help that preacher. He wished he'd never gotten involved. He hated it.

And then he heard the slap of hard shoes on pavement and the panting of little lungs and he looked behind him and there was Mei, face red and sweaty. She was lugging one of her suitcases and struggling after him. He stared to her aghast before flinging himself out of the car and towards her.

He scooped her up and hugged her. She'd done it. She'd made him see her face and now he couldn't leave her. He kissed her head and smiled to himself before setting her in the car seat next to him.

"Please don't take me back!" She whispered. "I want to stay with you!"

He nodded. "Don't worry. I won't take you back." And he wouldn't. He started up the car and turned back onto the highway. "I promise I won't leave you ever again."

She sniffed and nodded and she knew he was telling the truth.

He steered them back onto the flat river of concrete that would carry them across the country. "How about I show you those cowboys?" He asked.

She nodded, face dry and eyes smiling because she knew that he would not leave her and that they would go to Texas and then other places after that. She knew that they were a family.

A thought occurred to her as they headed off again. "Are you gonna take the car back?" She asked.

He shrugged. "I'll consider it payment. I did take you all the way to Vicksburg."

She giggled.

He started up a song and the cruised the pavement off into the distance.


End file.
